Virginia
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = The Vampire Diaries | poi = Alexandria; Alexandria Safe-Zone; The Heap; Oceanside; Richmond; Mystic Falls | 1st = }} is a U.S. state on the Atlantic Coast of the Southern United States. Virginia is nicknamed the "Old Dominion" and sometimes the "Mother of Presidents" because it is the birthplace of eight U.S. presidents. The geography and climate of the state are shaped by the Blue Ridge Mountains and the Chesapeake Bay, which are home to much of its flora and fauna. The capital of the Commonwealth is Richmond; Virginia Beach is the most populous city and Fairfax County the most populous political subdivision. The state population is nearly eight million. In the continuity of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, Virginia was the birth place of the vampire known as Darla. In the year 1609, Darla was living in Virginia Colony when she fell gravely ill. A vampire Master approached her on her death bed and transformed her into a vampire. Angel: Darla Virignia is the site of the town of Mystic Falls - a fictional location featured in the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. Virginia played a key role in season five of the AMC survival horror series, The Walking Dead. After finally leaving Georgia, a gathering of fifteen starving survivors traveled north to Virginia on their way to Washington, D.C.. Along the way, they stopped at the Shirewilt Estates in Richmond so that one of their number, Noah, could see if any of his family were still alive. During this incident, Tyreese Williams was bitten by a walker and subsequently died. The group continued traveling north, but they soon began to run out of food and water. Daryl Dixon ventured into the woods where he found a barn and stable. The group took shelter in the barn for the night while a tremendous storm raged outside. Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going OnWalking Dead: Them Points of Interest ; Alexandria Safe-Zone: The Alexandria Safe-Zone was a community of survivors located in Alexandria, Virginia. Two members of the group, Eric and Aaron would go out beyond the perimeter of the community to recruit other survivors to bolster their ranks. Another member of the community was Pete, who was a surgeon that Aaron attested could do "amazing things". Aaron met Rick Grimes' group and told them about Alexandria. He showed them photographs of the gated barricade as well as that of some of the homes inside. Completely distrusting Aaron, Rick was convinced to bring the group to Alexandria to investigate. ; Barrington House: Barrington House is an historic mansion that is located in what is now known as Hilltop Colony in the U.S. state of Virginia. The Barrington family gave the house to the state in the 1930s, and the state turned it into a living history museum. Every elementary school for fifty miles used to go there for field trips. Following the fall of society as a result of the zombie outbreak, Barrington House became the center of a group of survivors who named it Hilltop Colony. The upper attic of the house provided a great visual vantage point, and one could see everything for miles. Most of the rooms in the house were converted into living quarters, even the ones that weren't originally bedrooms. A man named Gregory became the "boss" of Hilltop Colony, and resided within Barrington House. ; Heap, The: The Heap is a massive landfill and junkyard area located somewhere in rural Virginia. It was occupied by an isolated group of survivors known as the Scavengers. ; Hilltop Colony: Hilltop Colony is a community of people that reside upon an actual hill top in the U.S. state of Virginia. The colony itself is barricaded with large wood-post fences. Materials to construct the walls were procured from a materials yard, which they found by an old power company. The largest structure at Hilltop was a living history museum called Barrington House. Most of the other structures were trailers that came from a FEMA camp. Many of the residents were also former FEMA members themselves. The leader of Hilltop Colony was a man named Gregory. It is unclear exactly how he achieved his position, but is is possible that he rose to a position of authority unopposed by anyone else in the camp. The people at Hilltop found themselves the victims of a group called the Saviors. The Saviors demanded a percentage of all of their food and supplies, and in exchange they offered forth the service of protecting them from any walkers that might have posed a threat to them. Gregory was a weak and spineless leader, and basically gave the Saviors anything they demanded. ; Oceanside: The Oceanside Cabin Motor Court was a campground located on the Eastern shoreline of the U.S. state of Virginia. In the years following the fall of society after the zombie apocalypse, it became a haven for a community of women. These women were formerly members of a larger community had run afoul of a group known as the Saviors. The group fought against them, and as punishment, the Saviors took every male above the age of ten, lined them up in a firing line, and shot them all in the head. The surviving women fled the area and settled down at Oceanside. Because of the trauma of their past, they maintained a strict protocol of killing any stranger that encroached upon the area. To keep walkers at bay, the Oceanside women set up a system of bells outside the campground to lure them in the opposite direction. Being that they were so close to the ocean, fish became the primary source of foodstuffs for the Oceanside women. Films that take place in * Cherry Falls TV shows that take place in * Vampire Diaries, The * Walking Dead, The (Season 5-6) Comics that take place in * Walking Dead Vol 1 Characters from People who were born in * Billy Campbell * Charles H. Schneer * Glen Scantlebury * Jennifer Aspen * Jillian Kesner * Kim Henkel * Nancy Kyes * Rob Lowe * Stan Winston * Trey Songz * Vince Gilligan * Zachary Knighton People who died in * Alice Bradley Sheldon * Laurie Bartram External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Virginia Category:Walking Dead/Comic locations